


Late Night Crime Scene.

by Azathothh



Category: Gunn (2018 movie)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Guns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Violence, Police, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: I'm a huge fan of the movie "Gunn" (2018). I wanted to write something small involving the two police officers Smithy and Williams. They're side characters, but I feel like they have a lot of potential.





	Late Night Crime Scene.

“Did you get sick out there?” Williams asked.  
“No I'm fine” Smithy choked out, dry heaving.  
“It’s alright you know. Hold onto that as long as you can. You don't want to get hard to this shit.” Williams reassured the younger man, sighing.  
Smithy coughed and looked up. “Fuck you”  
“Just...sit and take a deep breath. We don't need any vomit on the crime scene.” Williams called over to the blond man in the doorway.   
“Will, I said I'll be fine. Stop fussing over me.” Smithy snapped, though he couldn't help but swallow the vomit that threatened to come back up when he saw the bodies.   
A half an hour later, Williams was standing in Smithy's kitchen watching the smaller man vomit into his sink for the third time.   
“Fuck…” Smithy muttered, standing up straight and taking deep breaths. Williams lit a cigarette and leaned back against the counter, sighing.  
“Can't Martha take care of you when she gets back?”   
“She ran off with some bloke from down the river.”Smithy turned and started to pour himself a drink.  
“So that's why you've looked like shit for the past week.” Williams stated, walking over and taking the glass of whiskey from Smithy's hands, then poured it into the sink.  
“What the hell was that for?”   
“A drink is the last thing you need right now Smithy. You need to change out of those clothes.” Williams said stiffly, his nose crinkled from the sight of Smithy's stained shirt.  
While Smithy was changing, Williams was waiting in the kitchen, lost in thought. What snapped him out of it was the sight of his shirtless coworker in the kitchen doorway.   
“Yeah?” Williams asked, his eyes flickering over the other man momentarily, before taking his cigarette out of his mouth and looking at it.  
“Come here, I found something that might tickle your fancy.” The blond said as he started to walk back to his room.   
Williams followed, his eyes drawn to the large scar on his partners back. It was healed, but damn, it was gruesome. He didn't want to think about how he got that.  
“Take a look at this.” Smithy said, handing a photo of the crime scene to the brown haired man.   
Williams brow furrowed in confusion “Yeah? What about it?”   
“The gun in the corner, right by the curtain. We didn't notice it earlier, but there's something engraved on the barrel. I can't make it out but...I think we found a new lead.”   
William placed a hand on Smithy, giving the man an excited shake.  
“Goddamn, you really are smart when you want to be!”   
“I'll phone the office, they'll send a few boys down there and it'll be all set in the morning.” Smithy said, picking up the phone.   
“Wait wait, let's go down there instead.” Williams said all of a sudden, his mind racing.  
“Will...what?”   
Williams tossed a shirt at Smithy, who pulled it on.  
“You're fuckin crazy Will.” Smithy mumbled, putting the phone down and pulling the shirt on.


End file.
